Kasumi
|-|DOA6= |-|Kasumi's trademark outfit= |-|Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge= Summary Kasumi is the main heroine of Dead or Alive game series, and debuted in the re-release for Wii U Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge as a free DLC character. Although she also got a very brief cameo in Sigma 2, but only as the faceless. Kasumi is the sister of Hayate and half-sister to Ayane and a practitioner of the Tenshinmon Style of Mugen-Tenshin Ninjutsu. They lived happily together until one-day Raidou came for revenge and snapped Hayate's spine. That sent him into a coma that was thought to be permanent, so he was left for dead. Kasumi ran away from her village to avenge her brother, knowing full well the consequences of becoming a runaway shinobi: death. After defeating Raidou, she enters the second tournament after hearing that her brother is alive and has been taken by DOATEC for use in Project Epsilon. She finds him suffering from amnesia and going by the name of Ein, and helps him recover his memory. In the 3rd tournament, she remains on the run but encounters and fights her brother. By the time of the 4th tournaments she realizes that no assassins have been sent her way as of late, and discovers that they have gone to assault DOATEC and put an end to their evil schemes. She enters the 4th tournament to investigate and prevent her brother to enter in what she believes will be a bloodbath. In the 5th game, Kasumi becomes Helena's 'ally/messenger' in order to hunt down the remaining Alpha-152, in a slightly reckless degree. This is because this Kasumi is actually a perfect Alpha clone that acts perfectly like the original. Hayate caught wind of this and along with Ayane, killed this clone. When Hayate gets into trouble, Hayabusa summons the real Kasumi note to come and help. Once she rescued Hayate and destroyed the clones, Kasumi swore to take down and defeat Donovan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Ninpo Spells Name: Kasumi, Kunoichi of Destiny Origin: Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Gender: Female Age: 17 (DOA1 - DOA4), 19 (DOA5) Classification: Human, Nukenin (Rogue Ninja) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu Tenjinmon style martial art, Master stealth and infiltrator, Weapon Mastery, Teleportation, Healing, can cast Ninpo (Ki) spells (a form of offensive and/or defensive magic), skilled volleyball player Attack Potency: Large Building level, higher with Ninpo spells Speed: Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic reaction/combat speed (Can keep up with Ryu Hayabusa, also fought the same enemies, and likes exploiting her teleportation technique) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Large Range: Several dozen meters with projectiles, much higher with Ninpo, possibly in the hundreds of meters range Standard Equipment: Basic throwing kunai (Although the ones she actually throws look more like Western knives), windmill shuriken (Can combine her throwing knives to create one, including a precision-guided boomerang effect), her elegant Wakizashi blade Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is knowledgeable of Ninpo magic and is talented as a ninja Weaknesses: Pacifist (Kasumi refuses to fight unless there is no other choice) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Slide:' A basic evasive movement known by ninja. *'Shadowless Footsteps:' A basic wall running technique, which Kasumi, like most ninja, has mastered. *'Sabaki:' A technique which begins with Kasumi in a defensive position, and then countering with her own attack. *'Sakura Madoi:' A special teleportation parry, known only to Kasumi, it causes the user to disappear in a flurry of cherry blossom petals and reappear behind the opponent whose attack was parried, also makes her hard to pin down and hit, as well as allowing Kasumi the ability to teleport herself and anyone she touches. *'Divine Water:' Kasumi's "version" of the Izuna Drop, she begins by launching her foe in the air, and then repeatedly stomps on her foe until they hit the ground. *'Thunders of Tenjin:' Kasumi's "version" of the Underworld Drop, she launches her foe in the air and wraps her legs around their necks and backflips downwards, smashing her target's skull to the ground. *'Torn Sky Blast/Art of Rending Wind:' A powerful Mugen Tenshin technique that releases Ki that generates a large lightning-like blast of energy from their hands and shoots it toward their target. *'Hand Blast:' Kasumi’s singular "hand-blast ability" as seen her ending in Dead or Alive 3, which was used to fight back assassins. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead or Alive Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Teleportation Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Athletes Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Koei Tecmo